Suvek
Name: Suvek Age: 140 Race: Vulcan Sex: Male Physical Description: * Height: 5’11” * Weight: 190 lbs * Eyes: Dark brown * Hair: Black, straight, in a typical Vulcan cut. *Appearance: Suvek has very light skin and finely chiseled handsome features, marred by a thorough lack of expression. He is extremely cleanly and put together, but otherwise unmemorable. Place of Birth: Vulcan Citizenship: United Federation of Planets /\ FAMILY INFORMATION /\ Parents: * Father: Sovat, (204, Scientist at the Vulcan Science Institute) * Mother: T’Lurel (199, Priestess of the Kolinar) Siblings: *Sister: T’Lorian (133, Theologist) Spouse: Saval (Deceased at age 116) Children: * Son: Saran (82, Starfleet Ensign, serving on the Vulcan crewed scientific vessel USS T’PRING) * Daughter: T’Paq (75, Acolyte, studying under her Grandmother) *Mentor (unrelated): Commander Tralk (Denobulan male, 45, Geneticist and CMO on the USS CONCORD) /\ PERSONAL INFORMATION /\ Favorite Drink: water Preferred Food: Plomeek soup Hobbies & Interests: Though Suvek publicly states that he believes recreation is illogical, he does indulge in: meditation, studying genetics and biochemistry, and vegetarian cooking. Goals: To find a cure for rare genetic diseases, and to learn as much as he can from the medical officers he serves with. Personality: Many people would say Suvek lacks a personality. He takes very careful measures to restrain his emotions to the utmost, and undergoes frequent rituals to purge them. But if you dig deeper, he is a very devout, focused, inquiring, academic and calculated man. Some would call him arrogant. He prefers to work as a scientific doctor, solving problems rather than working with patients. His communication is mechanical in the utmost, and his bedside manners need a lot of work. /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION /\ Current Assignment: USS PENDRAGON NCC-20109 Current Position: Assistant Chief Medical Officer Starfleet Rank: Lieutenant Education: Academy Major: Medical (genetics) Academy Minor: Medical (biochemistry) Additional Education: He served as a biochemist in the Vulcan Science Institute for several decades before joining Starfleet. /\ PERSONAL HISTORY /\ Suvek was born to a very honored family on Vulcan. His mother and her familial line prided themselves on being priestesses and theologians of the way of the Kolinar, and his father was a well-respected scientist. Suvek followed in his father’s footsteps, becoming a notable biochemist. He took Saran, a brilliant and beautiful Vulcan Xenobiologist as his wife, and they had two children. Suvek encouraged his daughter to join her grandmother at the temple when she showed an interest in the Vulcan mystical arts, and his son naturally fell into scientific studies. For several decades Suvek’s life seemed idyllic. But when Saran was 112, she started to show signs of unusual physical degeneration. She was diagnosed with Trevik Syndrome, a very rare genetic disease that slowly destroyed the body’s musculature. They immediately put her into a Vulcan hospital, and Suvek turned all the resources he could gather to find a cure. But despite having the scientific might of the Vulcan Science Institute behind him, there was no cure for Trevik Syndrome. The institute prolonged her life for four years, when Saran finally requested no more treatments. She was getting too weak to endure them, and she said that a peaceful death was the logical choice. Suvek was crushed by her death, particular because he had such faith that science could find a cure. He went into a period of depression, punctuated by emotional outbursts. This was something his family felt was very damaging foe him, and he decided to start life anew. He underwent the Kolinar, purging all emotions, and then devoted his scientific career to the study of genetics. He came to be with Starfleet almost as an accident. He wanted to study under Dr. Tralk, a Denobulan geneticist and CMO of the USS CONCORDE. After meeting Tralk at a conference on Vulcan, he started to become convinced that a breadth of experience would be the only way he could achieve his goals – to understand genetic syndromes (especially Trevik Syndrome) and develop a cure. His family agreed to his enrollment in Starfleet. Suvek’s Starfleet record is immaculate. Being a Vulcan adult at the academy (and a trained scientist), he sailed through his courses and was allowed an expedited graduation, which was supported by Commander Tralk. He was transferred from his position on the USS YORKSHIRE not only to add a scientific mind to the STONEHENGE medical staff, but because Suvek requested this challenging post to broaden his horizons. Created by: Jamie LeBlanc .